


Breathe

by voodoobrownie



Series: Closet chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, in between the lines that is, ish at least, purple nurples, swimming fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learning Cas how to swim. <br/>meanwhile, benny just want's another purple nurple. </p>
<p>pure fluff, a little cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Cas reeled. He was on the line between giving in and running away as far as he could. He found the water as unnerving as irresistible, which was quite a contradistinction in the full meaning of the word. 

‘C’mon, Cas. Don’t be afraid. It’s not like the water’s going to bite, is it?’

Sam looked sympathetically at Cas, as a sly smile played around his mouth. 

They were all in the outdoor swimming pool, peddling around. Everyone, except Cas that was. He was pondering at the side of the pool, seriously doubting his descent into the water, as if it were an actual descent into darkness and the water was going to eat him, like that one time back in Wisconsin, at Lake Manitoc. Even though he hadn’t been there, the idea still made him shudder. 

‘C’mon Cas, we are not on mars!’

Dean threw Cas a knowing look, before giving him a full-teeth smile of his and splashing his hand down onto the surface, just like one would offer a place on a sofa. Sam frowned at the strange remark, only making Dean grin wider. 

He had made Cas watch all the episodes of doctor who, since he’d had time enough anyways after his falling. Sam wasn’t into sci-fi and that for a geek. But even if he had been into it, it was their prime-time, not his. 

Suddenly Benny crept up from behind Cas giving him a hard push direction water. With a loud splash and arms waving in all directions he went in. it was like being born in reverse. Cas got mouths full of water and slammed at least 5 body parts into Dean before he came topside. 

By the time he got to the side he hit the others approximately seven more times, drank two liters of water through his nose and strained a muscle or two. Dean struggled but succeeded at getting the drowning man to the side, and after making sure he wasn’t in immediate danger he went after Benny. 

Cas lay on the side for at least five more minutes, trying to regain control of his body and calming down his breathing. His nose felt raw and his elbow hurt. He peered open his eyes only to let go a painful groan at the newly discovered soreness. 

He made himself the promise never to go into the water again. Ever. 

And not to talk to benny. 

‘Dean, you don’t have to drown him for me.’

He moved his head to the side. 

‘Just make him think you are in fact drowning him, though.’  
-

‘Do you think it’ll work?’

Sam sat by the pool staring at his brother trying to explain to Cas a snorkel was indeed the best way to overcome his water fear. He squinted and turned to benny, who was fumbling with a giant inflatable crocodile. 

‘It says sea gear. Is tha’a problem?’

He turned the thing around for the hundred time, giving it a pat as if it were an actual pet. 

‘What?’

‘The crocodile. It says sea gear.’

‘Er… no?’

Sam answered gingerly, wondering whether Benny was pulling his leg or actually serious. 

‘Are you pulling my leg?’

‘wha’?’

Benny looked at him with the innocence of a five year old discovering there actually were inflatable crocodiles. 

Sam signed. 

‘Do you think it’ll work out? The business with Cas’ swimming issues I mean.’

Benny shrugged, before pacing towards the bar   
'Gonna get one of em purple nurples.'  
thus leaving Sam alone in his watching Deans swim instructor capacities. 

-

‘You gotta relax Cas. Let go, no. no, Cas. You- yeah that’s it. Calm down. Cas, look at me. It’s OK. You’ll be fine.’

Dean was holding him up under his belly, as Cas was lying in the water horizontally. It had been a true challenge getting Cas to wear the thing in the first place, but once it was on, Cas had to admit it felt reassuring to be able to breathe through his mouth. 

‘Wow watch ou-’

Cas gulped in a little water though the tube, before starting to cough through the thing. At least he reacted a little less aggressive than before. This time he only hit Dean once. 

‘Watch out ya don’t drink the entire swimmin’ pool there, mate’

Benny laughed at the pair, messing around in the water, before getting a disapproving glare from Sam, who was again watching them steadily. 

-

The water was refreshing; finally Cas seemed to begin to understand why one would enjoy it. For as long as it lasted. He swore to himself he wouldn´t go back in if he nearly had to avoid drowning again. Even though the last time he didn´t really keep that promise. But that kinda went alright, he figured. 

´Kay Cas, open your eyes now, and don´t go panicking, I got you.´

Again, Dean was holding Cas horizontally, face down in the water. His breathing was shaky, but he hadn´t pulled anything since he was in. 

Cas opened his eyes and his breath caught. The sight underneath him was new to him, breathtakingly beautiful. The sun on the calm surface surrounding him threw a thousand tiny rainbows on the bottom of the pool. One for every wave. He moved his arms in the by Dean suggested direction, carefully watching his own shadow on the white tiles. He could feel the warmth on his back being overflowed time and again, his skin being cooled prior to the renewed sun streaks. 

He slowly drifted off to the open, awed by the sight in front of him, as well as the calmth of the water. By the time he saw dean move in his peripheral he realized he was being held up by nothing but the causes of nature. 

Cas gingerly turned his head. First left, shadows on the side of the pool. Probably Sam and Benny moving closer. Then right, a shadow cast by the bar and some kind of filter thingy a couple of tints whiter than the actual tiles. 

He held his hand in front of his face, spreading his fingers widely, enjoying the sensation of the water in between. 

Dean waved at him, smiling around the tube thingy of the snorkel, causing the strip to form a gap between his glasses and his face, forcing him to go up again and getting rid of it all. CAS almost smiled, heroically averting a similar fate. 

He went up to the surface, to his embarrassment realizing he could stand. He removed the snorkel quickly, by Dean instructions, again avoiding drowning. Drowning in his case, that was. He still didn’t feel up to pulling any tricks, so avoiding prickly situations seemed appropriate. 

Cas carefully made his way up to the stair, reaching his arms above the surface, making sure he didn’t slip as Dean hauled himself up on the side. 

Benny and Sam were indeed standing by the side, making remarks along the lines of ‘real merman there, angel’ and ‘well done, Cas.’, in that order.   
In Sam’s case it was accompanied by a warm, genuine smile saying ‘Im proud of you’, while Benny just stood there squinting, as to judge him silently. 

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cas head, with a wet sounding smack.

‘You did great Cas, I love you.’

And Cas? He shone.

**Author's Note:**

> Named after an Oomph! song. 
> 
> part of a fluff, no hunt calm destiel serie.


End file.
